Locux
Locux, a name that has wrought fear in the hearts of both gods and men. King of the Netherworld, allfather of suffering and entropy, Locux has obtained many foul names and titles throughout the centuries of his reign. His name has been cursed and spat on countless times, and yet, there are those who worship is daunting power. Cultists, spread throughout all of The Mortal Realm, who worship the Netherlords and ladies in secrecy are not uncommon. They have been seen wreacking havoc in every part of the world, setting villages and churches ablaze in the name of their vile gods. Even though Locux is chained in the Netherworld and not even close to his optimal power, he still bestows blessings upon those who worship him. And for each prayer spoken to him, he grows slightly stronger, waiting for the day where he can break the chains that keep him from destroying the Aetherworld once and for all. It has happened once before, that Locux snapped his chains. It was in the year 411 ABT, where the prayers of the cultists finall bore fruit and the chains laid upon Locux broke. This was the seed of what would later bloom to become the Otherwordly War, which still continues to this day, even though Locux has been laid back in his chains. But while he was loose, he wrought much chaos in the Aetherworld. That was when he split Urelia, the spirit of trade in two, creating Mirran and Keyen. Belin was adopted by Locux too, shortly afterwards. Hrumalz, however, was quick to forge new chains which he forced upon Locux in year 1000 ABT. But even after Locux's defeat, his fellow Netherlords and ladies continued the war. They sought to more vile tactics by ordering their cultists to hunt down and slay every priest and follower of the gods, thus starving them of their prayers. Even to this day, the war between good and evil rages in The Mortal Realm. But Locux was not always a deity of suffering and entropy. In primordial times, he was the spirit of souls, who decided wether a soul should stay in its body, or depart for the realm of the dead. With this power, he became the god of life and death, leaving Morrin and Lyrras unnecessary. But it became his undoing as well. He became mad, driven insane by the overwhelming power he had in his hands and began to force souls into the wrong bodies, experimenting with the versatility of life. But the souls suffered in the wrong bodies, left to eternal agony in these unnatural forms. But they were not allowed to die. Locux was merciless as he continued his mad experiments, giving his victims no rest, no respite. But his fellow spirits saw this, and found his acts to be truly atrocious. That was the day when Locux was banished to the Netherworld to pay for his crimes. But he grew bitter in his new home, and changed his purpose from souls to suffering and entropy. Locux became the very first Netherlord. Hungry for revenge, he began to create new life in the Netherworld. He stole fleeting souls from The Mortal Realm and warped them beyond recognition in his wicked realm, creating the first demons that became his eternal servants and soldiers. While Morrin and Lyrras had ascended to godhood, Locux rotted in The Netherworld and plotted his inevitable revenge.